A Night to Remember
by captainkodak1
Summary: It's the Homecoming game and Ron wants to give Kim something special.


**A Night to Remember  
By Captainkodak1**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim clapped her mittened hands together. The new cheerleader outfits sure got a lot of notice the first of the season but they sure were not the warmest suits they had ever had. The body stocking she wore under her outfit helped in the cold weather. She nervously watched the field. Tonight Middleton was playing the Wildcats, their main adversary. The Wildcats were known for playing a little dirty when they wanted to. Both teams were undefeated up to this point in the season.

The Wildcats had beaten them the past five years and most thought they would win again. This was also Homecoming Night for the Mad Dogs. Tonight, Kim hoped a dream of hers would come true. She was one of the Homecoming Court and Ron was her escort. The voting for King and Queen had been two days before. Bonnie Rockwaller had been nearly kicked out of school when it was discovered someone had been trying to rig the voting. However, there was no evidence that she had anything to do with it.

The Marching Band started to play before the team ran out on the field. The paper Mad Dog stretched across the entrance where the team would come out. Kim was waiting for one particular player to come out. He may have been the smallest of all the players but he was responsible for nearly a third of the team's touchdowns so far. He also had broken just about every school, district, and regional rushing record. That was her man, Ron Stoppable.

"Welcome, Middleton sports fans, to Homecoming Night for the Mad Dogs!" barked the p.a. announcer. "Tonight your Middleton Mad Dogs take on the Wildcats of Wildertown High! And here they come!"

The Middleton players shredded the paper picture of the Mad Dog as they ran onto the field. Kim and all the cheerleaders did cartwheels and handsprings as the players made their way out onto the field. Kim's eyes settled on Ron as he made his way to his practice position.

Earlier in the season, Kim blew Ron a kiss as he ran by and he ended up running into the goal post. That little incident almost earned Kim a period in detention. However, her display was so small and so few noticed it that Mr. Barkin really did not come down hard on them that time. Barkin called both of them into his office a couple of weeks later. Kim still shivered when she recalled what had happened next. Barkin came out from behind his desk and towered over both teens as they sat in the chairs in front of his desk. He quietly --- at least as quietly as Barkin could talk, which was loud enough to be heard outside in the locker room --- told them that any display of PDA, no matter how small, would be severely dealt with.

All the cheerleaders waved at the players at the players began their warm-ups.

Ron went through the warm-ups with the team. He was a little nervous. The Wildcats had some of the biggest players in the conference. Their defensive had put one quarterback in the hospital and a running back on crutches. A note had been left on the windshield of Kim's car. Inside the note was a little description of what someone thought would be left of Ron at the end of the game.

Ron knew they would be going straight for him, but tried to focus on something even more important. Tonight was to be a special night for him and Kim. She had been selected for the Homecoming Court and he was her escort. The rumor was that Kim was a sure thing for Homecoming Queen. He was proud of Kim and he wanted her to proud of him. It was going to take more that the defense of the Wildcats to keep him out of the end zone.

Ron had promised Kim that he would make a touchdown for each month they had been together. Kim's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"RON! That's_five touchdowns_! You haven't scored five touchdowns the entire season and the Wildcats have the best defense in the conference. They'll be out for you and you know it!"

Ron had nodded and kissed her on the nose.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm doing this for you when you're Homecoming Queen."

The team finished their warm-ups and gathered on the sideline with Barkin.

"Okay, people! This is the _big one_. We win this one and we'll have it made for the season. Your girlfriends will kiss you for it. But Stoppable, you make sure that it's _off_ the field."

Ron cringed. "Yes sir, Coach Barkin."

Barkin nodded at the youth and then smiled. "Okay, captains on the field for the toss. The rest of you, get ready. Stoppable, I need to talk to you and Possible _right now_. Davis, go get Possible."

The other player nodded, jogged over to Kim and tapped her on the arm. He pointed over to where Barkin and Ron stood behind the bleachers. Kim turned slightly pale and wondered if Barkin had seen the two of them outside the locker room before the game. She walked over and stood beside Ron.

Barkin stared at the two teens and then nodded into the stands.

"Not that I don't mind publicity but I'm not used to dealing with the amount of press that follows you two. Apparently, the fact that Kim is in the Homecoming Court has added even more news teams to the group. So, both of you need to be on your best behavior. Those guys would love to catch you two in an "intimate" moment. Also, I wanted you two to know there are scouts from at least four major universities up there. Show them what you are made of."

"Yes sir, Mr. Barkin!" The two teens chorused.

He nodded. "Okay. Possible, get that crowd riled up. Stoppable, get ready in case we get the ball first. I want to get as much scoring done first as we can."

Kim ran back to the cheerleaders while Ron put on his helmet. They watched as the coin was tossed. There was a small discussion in the group, and then the official made the signal that Middleton would receive. Barkin slapped Ron on the back.

"Get out there, get that ball and run!"

Ron took his place at the ten yard line as the rest of the teams took their positions for the kickoff. Kim noticed several of the Wildcat players point out Ron to their coach. Everyone got quiet as the Wildcat kicker booted the ball. It was a high, deep kick. Backpedaling, Ron got under it and waited for the ball to come down. As he caught the ball and tucked it under his arm, he could see the defense bearing down on him. Ron thought to himself:

"Okay, Ron-man, act like the Spinning Tops of Doom are coming after you and Kim needs you in the end zone."

Ron leapt out of the way of one Wildcat and spun to avoid another. Digging in his cleats, he headed up field. He passed the thirty yard line, and then the forty. The return team wedge slid to the right side, blocking as they went. Ron slipped up behind Jason as he led Ron up the field. Jason wiped out two Wildcats with a block as Ron ran outside of him. He made it to the fifty. The crowd was going wild. Another Wildcat grabbed at Ron but he managed to leap into the air and hurtle right over the player. He was at the forty, then the thirty. Two Wildcats were gaining on him from behind. Ron heard them and said to himself.

"Okay, Kim has a kiss for you if you make it to the end zone."

Kim watched as Ron seemed to leap forward in speed, leaving the Wildcats behind him. He crossed the twenty, the ten and straight into the end zone. The Mad Dog fans went wild. Kim and the cheerleaders celebrated with the team as six points were raised on the scoreboard. The Wildcat coach threw his hat to the ground in disgust. Kim heard a lot of yelling at the top of the stadium that lasted longer than the others. She was going to turn to see who it was when Marcella ran up and hugged her.

"He did it! He did it!"

Kim nodded and looked out onto the field to see the team celebrating around Ron. He looked over, saw her and raised one finger. Kim just shook her head as she led the cheerleaders in another cheer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim took a drink of water from her water bottle. The two teams had been bashing each other of the most part of two quarters. After Ron's kick return, the Wildcats answered with two touchdowns of their own and now led, 14-7. They seemed to be ready for Ron now and he was not able to make a lot of scoring runs. Whenever he was tackled the Wildcats appeared to be piling as many men on top of him as they could without getting a penalty.

It was nearly halftime. There would be time for maybe two or three more plays. The Mad Dogs had the ball on their thirty yard line and the huddle had must broken up. Everyone watched as the teams got into position. Ron set himself about two steps behind the quarterback. The ball was snapped and Ron took the ball around left end. The Wildcats converged on him as he passed the line of scrimmage and raced down the left sideline. All the cheerleaders stepped back as the play would pass right in front of them. Kim stood her ground so she could see Ron. He crossed the fifty yard line right in front of her when she heard the thud of shoulder pads and heard Ron grunt. The last thing she remembered was Ron's eyes looking at her.

"KP? KP? Are you okay?"

Kim opened her eyes to the sounds of yelling and whistles. She heard the field announcer call for an official timeout. Ron was kneeling over her with his helmet off; his eyes filled with concern. A camera crew was filming over his shoulder. One of the Wildcat players stood behind Ron.

"Hey, man. Sorry. She okay, dude?"

"O-h-h-h, m-a-a-n-n.n," Kim groaned. "I feel like I just went three rounds with Shego. What hit me? Never mind. I remember. Are you okay, Ronnie?"

Ron blushed as his teammates laughed. Barkin grinned as he helped Kim sit up.

"You're okay, Possible, but I want you to sit down for awhile. You have to stand for the Homecoming Court."

One of the officials came up to Barkin.

"The girl's okay, Coach. Get your team on the field."

Ron's eyes grew hard as he helped Kim sit on the bench. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and ran onto the field. He reached the huddle and looked at the quarterback.

"Give me the ball and get out of my way!"

The players in the huddle looked at each other then at Ron. The quarterback nodded and broke the huddle. The stadium was so quiet you could hear the wind snapping the flag.

"Set! Twenty-three! Fifteen! Fifteen! Twenty-five! Set! Hut, hut,…hut!"

The ball was snapped and handed off to Ron, who and hurtled over the front line. The Wildcat linebackers and defensive backs were caught by surprise as they expected him run around one of the ends. By the time they realized what was happening he was already into the secondary. All the Wildcats converged on him. Ron ran straight over the first tackler and stiff-armed another out of the way. The player easily outweighed Ron by at least seventy pounds but was knocked backward several feet. The last thing he remembered seeing before crashing to the ground was Ron's eyes: he swore they were glowing blue.

Ron bolted into the clear, passing the thirty, then the twenty. One Wildcat player caught him from behind at the ten. Ron stumbled as he spun around. The Wildcat player was flung into one of his teammates and they crashed in a heap to the ground. Regaining his feet, Ron jumped into the air as another Wildcat would-be tackler passed under him as he dove. Ron's feet hit the goal line at the same instant two Wildcat players hit him. The pile slammed to the ground as the half ended and a touchdown was signaled.

The crowd erupted. Once again, that one section of the stadium seats seemed to cheer the loudest. The police were concerned when the group shot off what appeared to be green fireworks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim took Ron's arm as the Homecoming Court walked out onto the field as they were announced. Ann Possible had helped her daughter change and wrapped tape around the bruised ribs that she received from her collision with Ron. Kim's main concern now was Ron. He limped a little but still stood tall at her side.

"You look_beautiful_, KP. But then, you _always_ look beautiful."

Kim blushed a little and then she looked up at her boyfriend with demure eyes. She tightened her grip on his arm.

"You look pretty handsome yourself in that uniform."

Barkin stepped up to the microphone on the field.

"Voting for Homecoming Queen was done on Thursday and the results are in. These results were confirmed after rumors of voting _irregularities_ were made." Barkin stared straight at Bonnie Rockwaller as he made the comment. Bonnie frowned and bowed her head.

Barkin continued. "This time, the results were certified by a local accounting firm."

"The second runner-up is Monique Jenkins."

"The first runner-up is Bonnie Rockwaller."

Barkin hesitated a few seconds as he smiled at the results.

"And the Mad Dog Homecoming Queen for this year is: Kimberly Possible!"

"Miss Possible is being escorted tonight by Ron Stoppable."

The cameras in the stadium lit up the sky. The extra camera crews filled the area in front of the pair as Barkin handed the tiara to Ron. Ron took the tiara and gently placed it on Kim's head. His eyes shone as she raised her eyes to look at him. He murmured under his breath.

"Oh, what the heck."

Bending down, Ron took Kim in his arms and gave her a kiss that curled her toes. The entire stadium cheered as cameras flashed and the TV cameras zoomed in. As they broke the kiss, one voice seemed to carry out over the others.

"WAY TO GO, PRINCESS! HEY, STOPPABLE! LAY ANOTHER ONE ON HER!"

Kim and Ron spun around to stare up into the stands. There on the top row stood Shego. She was wearing a Mad Dog sweatshirt and hat and held a Mad Dog pennant in her hands. Around her sat Drakken, Monkeyfist, Duff Killigan and the Seniors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer Gayle and her cameraman joined the villains in their spot in the bleachers.

"You are arch enemies of Team Possible, yet you're here cheering them on? The viewers need to know: why?"

Shego sneered at the camera.

"Hey, I enjoy a good football game as much as anybody. Besides, who do you think taught Stoppable how to run?"

Senor Senior Sr. stepped up to the camera.

"Ah, yes, this is so true. I find the American style of football rather brutal but I do ever enjoy the game. I am so proud of young Stoppable's ability. He uses the same ability to dodge my Spinning Tops of Doom and my lair of death traps. He and the lovely Miss Possible are truly a wonderful couple, don't you think?"

Junior pulled the camera to face him. He preened for a moment and then spoke to the camera.

"Please, people of the world, tell me why my blue fox choose that young man over me? It is _so_ wrong!"

Summer turned the microphone and camera to Drakken.

"So, Dr. Drakken, what to _you_ think?"

Drakken puffed out his chest with a big smile. He had a Mad Dog hat on backwards and a Mad Dog foam finger.

"I agree with my colleague. We've been teaching Stoppable how to run for several years. Do you really think he would be afraid of those players on the field when he's used to dodging _laser blasts_?"

Summer faced Monkey Fist.

"Lord Fisk, what do _you_ say?"

Monkey Fist bowed slightly.

"I see how Stoppable has been able to become such a good runner. All of us have given him good reason to."

Killgan leaned into the camera shot, waving a Mad Dog pennant.

"Aye! If the lad can avoid my _exploding golf balls_ then those other lads down on the field should be _easy_."

A whistle blew and everyone turned to see the teams back on the field.

Summer Gayle turned to her cameraman.

"Well, there you have it: the _real_ story from the people who are really responsible for how young Stoppable runs."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron watched Kim as she lead the cheer team in cheers. The night was getting long. It was midway through the third quarter and the score was 21-21 with Ron scoring all three Middleton touchdowns. The Wildcats had a third down on their thirty-three yard line. The ball was snapped and the Wildcat quarterback rolled to the right, straight into the grasp of a Mad Dog player. He was slammed to the ground for the loss. The punt team came on the field to kick the ball.

"Stoppable! Get out there and get us some yardage. I'm counting on you, son. Show those freaks up in the bleachers what you can _really_ do."

Ron slipped on his helmet and joined his teammates on the field. The punt was high and slightly short. Ron signaled a fair catch and waited for the ball. It landed right in his arms. He looked up just in time to be clobbered by a Wildcat player. The impact knocked his helmet off and the ball loose. The Wildcat player climbed off him, but before he did he whispered something in Ron's ear.

"Just a little sample of what's coming the rest of the game, Stoppable. I do have to say that's a nice piece of meat you got there. I'd like a piece of that myself."

Flags and whistles flew. There was an explosion of green fireworks at the top of the stadium.

"WHAT WAS THAT? LET ME AT HIM! LET ME… "

"SHEGO! CALM DOWN!"

Ron looked up at the stars and swore he could see little KP sprites flying around his field of vision. Barkin came into view.

"Stoppable, are you okay?"

Ron's vision cleared and he nodded.

"Yeah, Coach. I'm okay."

Barkin pulled Ron to his feet as the official paced off the fifteen yard penalty. Ron put his helmet back and joined the huddle. The quarterback glanced at Ron.

"Rolling to the right, handoff to Ron, on two! Ron, be careful! That dude's still out there and he's got your name all over his face."

Ron grinned back.

"No big! Just give me the ball. I'll take care of him."

The huddle broke up and Ron took his place. The ball was snapped and he took the handoff, passing to the right. He got two good blocks and made his way across the line of scrimmage. The player who nailed him bore straight down on him. Ron smiled and lowered his shoulders. A flash of blue light was in his eyes. They collided running full speed. Everyone screamed, including Kim. To the shock of all, the Wildcat player was knocked back and fell to the ground motionless. Ron ran straight over him and into the secondary. No Wildcat player could touch him as he sprinted for and crossed the goal line. The crowd in the stands went crazy. Kim jumped up and down with the other cheerleaders as everyone celebrated. Shego started to do a little dance.

"IN YOUR FACE, WILDCATS!"

Drakken grabbed her by the back of her sweatshirt.

"Shego! Calm down!"

Whistles blew for the touchdown, then again as the Wildcat player was examined. He had not moved since Ron bowled him over. The Wildcat trainer and his assistant ran out onto the field and quickly signaled for a stretcher. The EMT crew came out and put the player on a backboard. They lifted him onto the stretcher and took him off the field. Ron simply walked to the sideline and took his place on the bench. Barkin and the trainer came over to Ron. The trainer knelt in front of Ron and began to check him out. Barkin motioned for a few of the players to stand behind Ron to shield him from the cameras and news teams in the stands. Then he made a small motion for Kim to come over to Ron. Kim knelt in front of Ron and took his hands.

"Are you okay, Ron?"

He looked at Kim as her eyes shimmered. It had not taken long for the word of what the Wildcat player had said to circulate. Kim knew what he had done, and while he thought he was protecting her honor, he had used his MMP to hurt the other player.

"Ron, it's not worth it. Don't do that again, please?"

Ron nodded at her and reached out to touch her hand. She put her hand on top of his for a moment and then went back to the cheer team. Ron settled back as the Middleton defense started to do its job. Barkin came up to Ron and patting him on his shoulder pads.

"You take it easy for the rest of the game, Stoppable. You have done your duty for the night."

Ron started to object but Barkin had already turned away. Ron just dropped his helmet to the ground. Now he would not be able to give Kim her present. Mason Deans heard what Barkin told Ron and knew of Ron's promise to Kim. He went over to Barkin and whispered in his ears for a moment. Barkin gritted his teeth and turned back to stare at Mason. Mason just shrugged. Barkin turned and watched the field.

There were two minutes left in the game and the Wildcats had not scored again. The Mad Dogs had the ball on their twenty yard line. The offense got ready to go out on the field when Barkin walked over and stood in front of Ron.

"Stoppable, a little birdie told me of a promise you made."

Ron turned to look up and the glaring coach. The glare turned into a smile.

"Get out there, and just do it!"

Ron's face broke into a huge smile as he put on his helmet and ran onto the field. The stands went wild as he went onto the field. Kim turned from leading a cheer to see him on the field. The Wildcats called a timeout and sent in a new defensive line. They were all the biggest players on the team. Kim grew concerned as she knew the reason for the new players. They would all be gunning for Ron, especially after what he had done earlier to the other player.

There was a gentle mummer in the stands as word of what Ron had promised Kim was passed from mouth to mouth.

The whole crowd began to shout.

"STOPPABLE! STOPPABLE! STOPPABLE!"

The huddle broke and the offensive line settled into their stances. The ball was snapped and Ron ran for the left sideline. The entire Wildcat defensive backfield followed him, only to find he didn't have the ball. The quarterback threw a pass to Mason and he was a good twenty yards downfield before the Wildcats could recover and bring him down.

The Middleton team went without a huddle after the officials reset the flags, so the Wildcats had to rush to get into position. The ball was snapped and Ron headed up the middle. This time he did have the ball, but they were waiting for him. Punches and elbows were thrown at the bottom of the pile. By the time all the bodies were pulled off, Ron stood up with a bleeding lip.

Once again the Mad Dogs went without a huddle. The clock continued to roll. There was less than a minute left to go in regulation. The defense was yelling to pick up Ron and get ready. The ball was snapped and the quarterback lateraled to the other back, Davis, moving right. Ron was coming from the other direction and Davis handed off to him. The reverse caught the Wildcats flatfooted. Ron was already past the line of scrimmage when they saw where he was.

A linebacker hit Ron and was thrown clear. Ron cut across and made his way down the center of the field. He crossed the forty, and then the thirty. A Wildcat cornerback hit Ron at the ten and hung on. Ron dug in his feet and kept going, dragging the cornerback along with him. The safety closed in and hit them both at the three yard line. Ron reeled but kept going, taking two steps and then three more, carrying the two players on top of him. Heaving once more, he stumbled forward with the ball, crossed the goal line at the horn and fell into the end zone. The referee raised his arms to signal a touchdown and the crowd in the stadium went wild.

The cheerleaders and the team rushed the field but were left behind by Kim as she sprinted toward where the players were getting up off of Ron. Ron got up and took his helmet off only to the tackled again by a whirlwind with red hair. The Wildcat linebacker watched as the two crashed to the ground. He looked at his teammate as they watched the celebration.

"The shanky little dude hauled both of us five yards and we couldn't bring him down and now a little cheerleader who barely weighs over a hundred takes him down in one swoop."

The safety smiled at him and punched him in the arm.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you rather be tackled by that instead of another player."

The two stopped and watched as Kim and Ron laughed as they lay on the ground. The announcer came up on the speaker.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Tonight we have seen a historic game. Ron Stoppable has broken four state records tonight. Most points in a single game, most yards rushing in a single game, the greatest number of carries in a single game _and_ the greatest number of rushing touchdowns in a single game."

The crowd roared with approval. Even the Wildcats joined in the applause. The Wildcat coach met Barkin at midfield for the after-game handshake. The two coaches smiled at each other as the Wildcat coach spoke.

"Steve, you'd better treat that young man right. He could carry you to the Championship."

Barkin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, with freaks like that after your hide on occasion it's no doubt the boy can run." Barkin turned and pointed to the now empty section where Drakken, Shego and the others had been sitting. "And, if another one of your players ever tries to hurt another player intentionally again, I'll lodge a formal complaint with the State."

The Wildcat coach grimaced.

"I told that hothead to watch it, but apparently young Stoppable and Miss Possible had run across the young man's path. He was speeding and caused an accident. Stoppable and Possible stopped him and led the police to him. He's carried a grudge ever since. He got the other players to join him. I haven't said anything during the season because they really never got out of line until tonight. But I think he's learned his lesson. The docs tell me he has a couple of cracked ribs and a slight concussion."

Barkin slapped him on his back with a smile.

"Just tell the boy that Stoppable has faced those villains on an everyday basis and beats them regularly. I don't think he wants to get on Ron's bad side. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I may end up putting a certain cheerleader and a certain running back in detention."

Barkin walked up to the celebration just as Kim and Ron were lifted up onto the shoulders of the players. He watched as they were carried off the field into the bigger celebration that was starting in the stands. A hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to be face-to-face with Shego.

Shego handed him the ball Ron had used to carry for his last score.

"Don't ask me how I got it. Hey, I'm a _thief_. But we just wanted him to have a little something as a reminder of the game."

She tossed the ball to Barkin and disappeared into the crowd. Barkin looked down at the ball and saw a message written in ink.

"_Stoppable:_

_Way to go!_

_From all of us,_

_Drakken, Shego, Lord Fisk, Senor Senior, Junior and Killigan."_

Barkin tossed the ball into the air, caught it and then headed to the stands to join the celebration.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greetings everyone. Here is a little fiction that I came up with sometime back. I hope you enjoyed it. We all know how Ron learned to run, so I just thought I would weave that fact into a nice little story. Okay at nearly 5,000 words it is not little, but I had a great time putting it all together.

Please remember the Fannie Awards. Click on my author name to go to my author page for more information on the Fannies.

Thanks again for reading. Please leave a review if you like. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain  
Right hand salute  
Over and out


End file.
